Reiha Amekaze
, , , |japanese voice=Kawasumi Ayako |eye color=Lavender |hair color=Chestnut |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=B |birthdate=December 13 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=24 |height-part1=170 cm |weight-part1 = 71 kg |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification=Missing-nin, Medical-nin, Sensor |occupations=Healer, Weaver, Fortuneteller~Occasional, Priestess~Former |nature type=Water Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Steel Release |Kekkei Genkai=Weather Manipulation, Steel Release |ninja registration=CL7170 |academy age=6 |chunin age=9 |jounin age=13 |partners= |affiliationss=Ōmagatoki |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |clan= Amekaze Clan |shippuden=No |romantic interest = |father = |mother = |brother = |uncle = |aunt = |cousins = Kazuki Amekaze |casual theme= |battle theme= |serious battle theme= |voice sample= |origins = Kumogakure |residences = |weapons = Hari, Tantō, Amenonuhoko, Hama Yumi, Dakō |tools = Hama Ya, Ofuda, Senbon, Explosive Tag, Makibishi Shuriken, Tarot Cards, Various Scrolls, |attire = Hakui (white), Sode-kukuri, Hakama (dark blue), Zori |general = Body Flicker Technique, Body Flicker: Burst, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Clone Technique, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Killing Intent, Memory Erasing Technique, Ninja Art: Paralysis Palm, Scroll Communication Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Silent Killing, Summoning Technique (Spiders and Eagles), Telescope Technique, Transformation Technique, Transparent Escape Technique, |medical ninjutsu= Body Pathway Derangement, Chakra Scalpel, Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, Mystical Palm Technique, Yin Healing Wound Destruction, |taijutsu = Chakra Enhanced Strength, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, |genjutsu = Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Genjutsu Binding, Sly Mind Affect Technique, Temple of Nirvana Technique, |fuinjutsu = Chakra Draining Seal, Enclosing Technique, Finger Carving Seal, Fire Sealing Method, Fūinjutsu Trap, Generic Sealing Technique, Memory Erasing Seal, Sealing Barrier, Sealing Tag Barrier, Secret Technique: Sealing Release, Sealing Technique: Spirit Sealing, Sealing Technique: Vitality Seal Formation, Sealing Trap Explosion, Shinto Art: Five Layered Barrier, Unsealing Technique, Unsealing Technique: Shuriken, |kenjutsu = Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading, Cloud-Style Flame Beheading, Cloud-Style Front Beheading, Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading, Dance of the Crescent Moon, Iaidō, |steel release = Steel Release: Hiding in Steel Technique, Steel Release: Impervious Armour |paper ninjutsu = Choir of the Shikigami, Congregation of the Shikigami, Dance of the Shikigami, Deliverance of the Shikigami, Paper Butterfly Technique, Paper Chakram, Paper Clone, Paper Shuriken |water release = Hiding in Frost Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, Medical Water Release: Jellyfish, Medical Water Release: Water Mosquito, Medical Water Release: Water Scorpion, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Tornado of Water, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Flowing Spear, Water Release: Great Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Great Gunshot, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique, Water Release: Rising Water Cutter, Water Release: Snake's Mouth, Water Release: Water Beast, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, Water Release: Water Severing Wave, Water Release: Water Whip, Water Replacement, |wind release = Blade of Wind, Dust Wind Technique, Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Scythe Weasel, Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Air Bullets, Wind Release: Bird's Flight, Wind Release: Divine Wind Attack, Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Wind Cutter, Violent Whirlwind, |lightning release = Black Lightning, Black Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Double Black Panther, Kirin, Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Lightning Release: Black Panther, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang, Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique, |unique traits = Huge chakra reserves (clan trait), Capable of suppressing her chakra to avoid detection, Enhanced Speed, Prosthetic Steel Limbs, Can manipulate the weather,}} Reiha Amekaze (雨風伶羽, Amekaze Reiha) once served as a priestess in a shrine in Kumogakure but after committing a crime out of revenge, she fled the village to escape capture. Her prosthetic arms and her connection with spiders as her summon got her the moniker of Jorōgumo (絡新婦, Woman-Spider). Personality A woman of few words, Reiha prefers to hold back her tongue and simply listen to the people around her. She has this tendency to filter out what is unnecessary (or "noise") to her and just take in what is important, which often leads her to ignore those who spew nonsense while making sure not to be obvious about it. When she speaks out, it is blunt and straight to the point, although this depends on who she is interacting with. She does have a slight flirtatious side to her, but it is reserved for a rare few. It is hard for her to trust people, even if she had known them for quite some time. It is her nature to be cautious of everyone's actions toward her, even if they had good intentions. Reiha had enough when it came to placing her faith in others, fearing that they will only betray her in the end. For her, it was better to keep everyone at an arm's length. She is capable of having a professional relationship with her peers, but that will be it. When it comes to friends, she has only a rare few and even those few have yet to gain her full trust. While she does have people she cares about, Reiha does not openly show her fondness for them, especially out in public. Afraid that they can be used against her, she chooses to be a hovering shadow, watching over them from the background. Appearance Reiha appears as a youthful woman with a slender frame, fair skin and long raven hair that reaches up to the middle of her back. This woman possesses the signature violet-colored eyes of the Amekaze Clan and wears makeup to accentuate these. She wears hair ornaments often, putting up her hair in a bun while leaving some locks down to frame her face. She wears a black, intricately designed kimono beneath a white haori with long sleeves, over which she dons a robe (its color changing depending it seems on Reiha's mood) fastened near the center of her chest with a small brooch. For footwear, she wears white tabi socks and a pair of geta when it is cold then opts to wear waraji made of black materials. Attached to her back, Reiha has three pairs of long, skeletal Koton arms that can be elongated and manipulated with great dexterity, which the woman seems to control with her mind alone. Quite deceiving in appearance because of their slender nature, each arm possesses a considerable amount of physical strength, being able to bear the weight of a full-grown human. These arms are replacements for her lost ones for Reiha is an amputee. Her left forearm up to her elbow and her entire right arm had to be removed after it has been severely damaged in an attack. She does form artificial arms made of Koton steel when needed; the arms moving fluidly and almost naturally like the real ones. History Origins Her mother once served as a Mahō Shōjo in Amegakure while her father was included in the ranks of shinobi in Kumogakure; the two meeting in the most unlikely of places. Their differences made it hard to be a love at first sight story, but after a few years of back and forth arguments and making up, they ended up tying the knot and starting a family together. Reiha's childhood was mostly uneventful and she was raised like any other kid there was. Her parents would mold her to become a future kunoichi, enrolling her in the Academy while imparting knowledge of their own to her. They helped her be in touch with her clan's techniques and hone the abilities she was born with. As time passed, Reiha became one of the more skilled shinobi in the village. Younger Years Once she had ascended to the ranks of Jōnin, Reiha had been going out on missions like the rest of her colleagues. However, she felt that the life she was leading tended to be repetitive and boring. The missions were different, but it made her wonder if there was something more to just doing missions, fighting and killing off the opposition. While she does not regret hurting or killing others for the success of a mission, the pattern was not a routine she wishes to live for the rest of her life. More to come... Skills and Abilities To be added soon... Quotes Trivia *Her name (伶羽) literally means "Cold Feather". *According to data books: **Reiha's hobbies are practicing Kyūjutsu and reading tarot cards. **Reiha wishes to fight XXXXX **Her favorite food is salmon and tuna Sashimi while her least favorite is Nattō. **Her favorite words are "desire" (願望, ganbō) and "bliss" (幸福, kōfuku). *Reiha has completed a total of 90 official missions in total: 11 D-rank, 27 C-rank, 15 B-rank, 34 A-rank, 3 S-rank. Art Credits Category:Female